Nopon
The Nopon (English dub: ) are a race of small fuzzy creatures in Xenoblade Chronicles that reside on Bionis, and in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Xenoblade Chronicles Physiology In Xenoblade Chronicles, Nopon vary slightly from one individual to the next, but they all appear to be small, round, egg-shaped creatures. They sport small faces and have six limbs. They have a pair of stubby arms and stubby legs, as well as a pair of prehensile ears/wings. They tend to keep these ears wrapped around their necks when not in use. They often have very tiny fangs. Speech Patterns One noticeable aspect of Nopon is their unusual speech patterns: they use very short sentences and speak in the third person, referring to strangers in the second person as "friends," sprinkling familial terms with "-pon" honorific suffixes, and sometimes repeating phrases. They refer to Homs as "Hom Hom," High Entia as "Bird People," and Telethia as "Dinobeasts." One of the Nopon in Frontier Village humorously mentions that the Nopon race adapted their speech after a lot of research in Homs language. According to the same Nopon many Nopon who live with Homs for extended periods of time learn to talk normally. Nopo'rikh confirms the same happens to Nopon who live for extended periods of time in High Entia society. Some Nopon like Kaleka are multigenerational descendants of immigrants to predominantly non-Nopon societies, and speak in complete and fully-articulated sentences with no characteristic Nopon speech tics whatsoever. Habitat The Nopon originate from a warm, jungle-like region known as Makna Forest. They have since spread out across the world and travel as salesmen, and the player can find Nopon living or encamped in most regions of Bionis. A Nopon in Frontier Village states that Nopon have passageways that only they can enter due to their tiny size, which allows them to quickly travel from one point on Bionis to another. Their main village, Frontier Village, is still within the largest tree in Makna Forest. Lifestyle The Nopon lifestyle seems mostly laid back and easy-going. According to one Nopon in Frontier Village they try to live alongside nature — although this same Nopon suggests dire consequences should this ever change. This laid-back lifestyle and a wish to avoid strife means the village tries to avoid contact with Mechon. So far there are no records of Mechon attacking Frontier Village, suggesting at least that this has worked. The Nopon do, on occasion, find themselves at odds with Telethia that venture into Makna Forest, and refer to the creatures as "Dinobeasts". Nopon are also skilled at making and selling various wares. Many Nopon, if not living in Frontier Village, choose to become merchants, traveling across much of Bionis and, in the process of buying and selling goods, collect information from all across Bionis. These merchants often use trained Armu to carry their wares, and one Nopon in Frontier Village can be found in the process of taming a Mammut. A Nopon in Colony 6 states that Merchants are important to the information network of the Bionis because they are almost everywhere on Bionis. Every year, one Nopon is chosen by Frontier Village's Seer, Chief Dunga, to become the Legendary Heropon for a year. This Heropon is apparently tasked with keeping Frontier Village safe. When Shulk and his party arrive, Riki is chosen as the Heropon for this year. Riki then joins the party, being the only Nopon to do so. However, Chief Dunga tells Riki that there was a prophecy in which he goes with the party after Riki helps them slay the Leone Telethia. Riki objects, saying that Chief is lying, but the Chief convinces him to go. Researchers Nopon researchers can be found all over Bionis, in places such as Valak Mountain and Makna Forest. They give a number of quests. Powers and abilities While Nopon do not appear to be any more powerful than the average Homs, they do have some unusual abilities that set them apart. The large ears that hang around a Nopon's head appear to grant limited flight abilities. As well as this, Nopon apparently have the ability to communicate with animals, allowing them to use them as beasts of burden; both for carrying goods and for military use. It is also hinted that the Nopon have some spiritual powers that Homs do not, as Riki senses the presence of those that have passed away twice in the story. Nopon grow up at seemingly the same rate as Homs, but they can potentially have a much longer lifespan than Homs. They can grow to be 160 or even 240 years old. The Nopon Sage has apparently been alive for 9,999 years, longer than any other character on the affinity chart. It is also mentioned that the Nopon race can use Ether attacks that are similar to the the High Entia's powerful Ether control but this takes a lot of effort and is not considered "True Ether" by the Nopon race. A Nopon Merchant in Satorl Marsh states that, despite originating from Makna Forest, the Nopon are capable of being able to adapt to any environment, including inside the Bionis itself. This is proven by the presence of a Nopon NPC in the Third Lung. Nopon are also skilled salesmen, and their entire lives can sometimes consist of trying to get the best deal for their goods. Xenoblade Chronicles 2 In Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Nopon are similar to those from Xenoblade Chronicles. Tora is one of the main playable character of the game. Trivia * According to "Flowers of Eryth Sea", male Nopon get offended if given flowers as gifts because male Nopon woo females with flowers. Gallery Xenoblade Official Art Saihate.jpg|A variety of Nopon outside Frontier Village Quality banter.png|A Nopon in Frontier Village Nopon Sword Valley.jpg|Nopon during the second Battle of Sword Valley Gssr.jpg|Chief Dunga Category:XC1 Races Category:Bionis Life Category:XC1 Nopon Category:XC2 Nopon Category:XC2 Races